


Isa Pa, Pwede?

by matabilnadila



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matabilnadila/pseuds/matabilnadila
Summary: Ayos lang ba makipag-kaibigan muli sa ex?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Isa Pa, Pwede?

**Author's Note:**

> Gusto ko lang sabihin na hindi ko na 'to binasa ulit after ko pindutin ang huling tuldok sa chapter na ito. Malamang ay maraming maling spelling at punctuation marks. Susubukan kong i-edit bago mapost ang susunod na chapter. Salamat sa pagbibigay ng pagkakataon at pagbabasa ng self-indulgent fic na ito!

_Ang bilis ng buhay._  


Ito ang unang pumasok sa isip ni Kyungsoo ng magising. Bago pa tumunog ang alarm ni Kyungsoo, nagising na siya at dahil sa puno na ang bladder niya. Masyado ng malamig sa kwarto niya dahil hindi siya nagseset ng timer bago matulog. Araw-araw nirereklamo niya sa mundo kung bakit nauuna siya sa alarm kasabay na din ng pagkainis sa pantog niya na hindi kayang magpigil.  


Hindi siya papasok sa trabaho, aattend siya ng libing. Libing ng tita ng ex niya for 4 years. Matagal niya din pinagisipan kung pupunta ba siya. Kasi naman anong gagawin niya kung makasalubong niya si jongin, ex niya. Pero masyadong malalim ang pinagsamahan din nila ng tita nito para hidni siya sumama sa paghatid dito sa huli niyang destinasyon.  


“Si tita Baby ang pupuntahan mo, Kyungsoo”, sabi niya sa sarili habang nagwawax ng buhok. Wala naman masama kung magaayos ng kaonti, madami din naman siya kilala sa pamilya ng namatay nakakahiya humarap ng mukhang engineer na hindi bayad ang mga over time.  


Habang nakasakay sa grab hindi maiwasan ni kyungsoo na medyo maging emosyonal makadama ng kaba. Wala naman gusto ng mga libing at wala din naman gustong makausap pa ang ex na pinagpalit siya sa kaopisinang babae. Bumalik tuloy ang mga linyang nasabi niya sa bff niya na si Jongdae, isang gabi sa balkonahe ng condo nito, “Ano naman kasing laban ko don, bes? Gusto niya din magkanak. I get it, wala akong mga obaryo at matres. Saan ko dadalhin yung basketball team na gusto niyang buoin.”  
Ilang minuto pa at huminto ang kaniyang grab tanaw ang isang museley na puting puti at madaming tao. Isang buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ng binata at bumaba ng grab, card ang pangbayad ni kyungsoo, di niya tinakbuhan ang driver.  


Plano lang sumaglit ni Kyungsoo, medyo nagpalate na rin siya para maiwasan na ang makipagusap pa sa mga tao. Ang daming kotse na nakaparada sa harap ng museleyo, tinitinganan ni Kyungsoo isa-isa baka sakaling may makilala siya sa mga ito. Ang galing, talagang yung kotse na pang-apat bago makaratinmg sa museleyo yung fortuner ni jongin. Hindi siya magkakamali, KIM 114 ang nakalagay sa plaka at may sticker na kids on board kahit wala naman talaga. Para lang daw iwasan siya ng mga gago na drivers sa daan, kung may natititra pa man na kabutihan sa puso nila.  


Ayos lang naman ang binata, pinilit niyang alisin ang kaba at pumasok na sa museleyo. Sakto ng makatayo siya sa tabi ng isa mga matatandang malamang ay kalaro ni tita Baby ng majong ay nagsalit ng malakas ang lalaking ayaw niya sana makita o madinig manlang ang boses.  


“On behalf of our family, we would like to extend our deepest gratitudes for making time to send our beloved tita Baby on her finally destination here on earth. To everyone who gave our tita a big smile and laughters, you will always be family and very much welcome to visit us and use her mahjong pieces. Ayoko na magsabi ng kung ano pang nakakaiyak na message, knowing tita she would rather see us all smiling as she goes up in heaven.” , napatawa at napangiti ang mga tao. Nakangiti din si Kyungsoo ng magtama ang mata nila ng binata sa harapan. Napalunok si Kyungsoo dahil nakita niya ang biglang pagkawala ng masayang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Jongin. Napaisip tuloy siya kung galit ba ito, pero kung may galit diba si Kyungsoo dapat? Ilang minuto pa after ng mga huling iyakan at yakapan ay nagumpisa ng magalisan ang mga nakiramay.  


Palabas na din si Kyungsoo at nakapagbook na ng ride. Big car ang kinuha niya bilang yun lang naman ang malapit na grab car at nagaccept sa booking niya. May fortuner na nakapark na sa harap ng museleyo at sumakay si Kyungsoo. After niya umupo sa likod at naglabas ng phone para i-chat si jongdae and to ask him to eat lunch together. Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa driver, dahil after 2 minutes ay di pa sila umuusad.  


“Kyungsoo…”  


“Jongin? Oh God I’m sorry! I thought this was my ride.”  


“No it’s ok-“ bago pa matapos ni jongin ang sasabihin niya ay bumukas ang pinto ng sasakyan nito at bumungad ang kuya at nanay ni jongin. “Kyungsoo is that you? Oh my God, Hijo. Thank you for coming. Sasama ka ba maglunch?”.  


“Yes! Sabi ko sumama na siya. On the way naman yung house niya sa kakainan natin. Might as well join us. Right, Kyungsoo?”, sagot ng lalaki sa driver seat. Sobrang hina ni Kyungsoo sa peer pressure. Ang excited na mukha ng nanay ni kyungsoo at hindi niya masabi pero mukhang gusto ni Jongin na sumangayon si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya. “Ah…Yes po. Catch up na din po.” sabay mahinang _hehe_.  


Tumabi ang mama ni Jongin sa kaniya at si Kuya Junmyeon ang umupo sa shotgun, pero di niya natakasan ang paniningkit ng singkit na mata ni Junmyeon sa kaniya. Mukhang alam nito na walang totoo sa sinabi ng kapatid niya.  


Same car from 2 years ago and same car freshener ang gamit ni Jongin. Ito pa ang kotse na sinakyan nila ng mag 2nd anniversary sila ni Jongin sa Taal Vista. Ito rin ang kotse na sumusundo sa kaniya dati nung naguumpisa pa lang siya sa trabaho. Pumasok din sa isip niya na dito sila huling magkasama ni Jongin, bago magpaalam ng pangmatagalan. Sa kotse rin na ito sila minsan inaabutan ng init ng laman. Namula ang binata sa naisip niya at pinagalitan ang sarili sa utak niya.  


“Katabi mo nanay ng ex mo ano ba?!”  


Napatingin sa rear-view mirror at sobrang Cliché pero nagtama ang tingin nila ni jongin at nagiwas din naman agad. Pero tama ba ang nakita ni kyungsoo? May maliit at shy smile sa mukha ni Jongin. Bakit naman ganon? Bakit nakita niya yung Jongin na naging classmate niya sa Rizal, yung Jongin din na naghihintay sa parking ng office at yumayakap agad sa kaniya.  


Pagdating sa restaurant ay hindi naman na din sila naghintay dahil nakapagpareserve na si Kuya Junmyeon bago pa pumunta. Kumakain na sila, mga Filipino food, mga paborito na ulam ni tita baby. Okay naman ang ganap habang kumakain sila except sa isang beses na pagalok ni Junmyeon ng bagoong kay kyungsoo para sa kare-kare. Agad naman sumagot si jongin para kay kyungsoo, “hindi siya naglalagay ng bagoong sa kare-kare, kuya myeon”. _Tanda mo pa?_  


May kung anong epekto kay kyungsoo ng malaman na may mga maliliit na bagay tungkol sa kaniya na tanda pa rin ni Jongin. “Puro putok batok talaga ang gusto ni tita,no?” napatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Agree pero ang tawag niya sa mga yan, mga pang pabata. Ayan ang bata tuloy kinuha ni Lord. Gone too soon.” sagot ni Kuya junmyeon na may malungkot na ngiti sa mukha.  


“Enough of ate na nga. Ayaw niya ng naguusap ng malulungkot na bagay while eating. Magkwento ka naman kyungsoo. How have you been?” sabi ng nanay ni jongin. Kahit naghiwalay sila ni Jongin, paminsan ay nagcocommentan pa rin sila ng nanay nito sa facebook at nagpapalitan ng birthday at holiday greetings. “Same old po. Still working in semicon industry po. I got a promotion a year ago but I’m thinking of changing jobs na din. You know, for growth po.” Napangiti naman ang nanay ni Jongin sa sagot nito.  


“That’s nice to hear, Soo. Do they still ask you to work overtime everyday?” si jongin ang nagrespond. Nagulat si kyungsoo kasi hindi naman siya ang kausap nito at bakit soo ang tinawag sa kaniya.  


“Yes pero not as late as before naman.” Sabay subo ng balat ng crispy pata. Ayaw niya tingnan sa mata si Jongin. Hindi niya kaya.  


“May iba na bang sumusundo sayo? Naguuwian ka pa din ba from Alabang to Pasay?” sunod-sunod na tanong ni Jongin. _Bakit ka concerned?_ Muntik na isagot ni kyungsoo. Naisip na lang niya siya din naman ang nagsabi na mag “catch up” sila. “If super late I use grab naman” tumingin siya ng mabilis kay jongin, hindi niya maintindihan ang mukha ng binata.  


“Wala ka pang boyfriend Kyungsoo? Jongin too.” Sabi ni junmyeon kahit wala naman nagtatanong at kahit malayo sa topic.  


“Wala?” tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. Sa gilid ng mata niya ay nakita niya ang mapaglarong tinginan ni Junmyeon at ng nanay nito.  


“Wala. Hindi naman nagkaroon after mo.”  


_Ano?_  


Nablanko ang utak ni Kyungsoo ng sandali. Tinintingnan siya ni Jongin ng parang may gustong ipahiwatig, pero ayaw ni Kyungsoo i-decode kung ano yon. Ang dami niyang tanong sa utak dahil lamang sa maikling sagot na nadinig.  


Bago pa makalabas sa restaurant ay nagsabi agad si Jongin na ihahatid siya nito at huwag na magbook ng grab. Wala ng nagawa si kyungsoo dahil sobrang lapit ng bulong ni Jongin sa kaniya ng sinabi ito. Sigurado si Kyungsoo na nadama niya ng bahagya ang labi ni Jongin ng bumulong ito.  
Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo bakit inuna ni Jongin ihatid ang pamilya niya bago soya, mas malapit naman ang bahay sa restaurant. Silang dalawa lang tuloy ngayon sa sasakyan, malapit na din sa bahay nila. Radyo lang ang dinig at medyo masakit na ang leeg ni kyungsoo dahil kanina pa siya nakatingin sa labas. Wala siyang masabi, di niya alam paano ba makipag-small talk sa ex.  


“Kyungsoo, thanks for coming ha. Tita Baby adored and loved you so much. Feeling niya baby ka niya.” lumingon si Jongin sa kaniya may maliit na ngiti sa labi nito. Nag-nod lang si kyungsoo at nagbigay din ng tipid na ngiti. “Sobrang inis non sa akin nung sinabi ko na hiwalay na tayo. Ilang araw ako hindi kinausap.” Muling nagsalita si jongin ilang kanto bago ang bahay ni Kyungsoo, “Are you still mad at me?”.  


“I was never mad at you. Masyado akong nabroken hearted to even get mad at you. Siguro if nagalit ako sa’yo baka wala ako today.” Huminto ang kotse at may maikling katahimikan na bumalot sa kanila.  


Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa binatang kanina pa nakatingin sa kaniya. Pinagmasdan niya si Jongin. Ang mata nito medyo malalim, malamang dahil sa puyat nitong mga nakaraang araw. Sobrang gwapo pa din ni Jongin, mas lalo pang lumaki ang katawan, at may maliliit na bigote.  


“Kyungsoo, I wanna start over again with you. Can we be friends again? I missed you.”

Bumaba si Kyungsoo ng kotse at dumiretso sa kwarto. At tumunog ang phone nito, isang message ang kita sa lockscreen

 **JONGIN KIM:**  
See you soon, Soo!

_Shet. Bakit ka um-oo, Kyungsoo?_

**Author's Note:**

> Nandito ka pa? SALAMAT!!!!!  
> Bukas ang comment section para sa mga constructive criticisms, mungkahi, at reaksyon.


End file.
